She Will Be Loved
by xbethbynature
Summary: Beth and LJ at high school. LJ is dating Justin, and Beth has had a massive crush on Wade Barrett the most popular guy in school, but once Beth's best friend/boyfriend Drew pisses off Wade. Wade uses Beth to get revenge on Drew. Will his Plan work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent the Characters Beth belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and LJ belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

I walked into the school doors, wearing my usual gear conserve, black skinny jeans, a t-shirt which was grey which said #Tweet Me and a black leather jacket. I wore black eyeliner and lipstick and also my black specs. My black straight hair with purple highlight fell right past my bum, had a nose and lip piercing.

I went towards my locker and opened it up to get my books out. "Hey Beth" I heard my best friend voice.

Their stood my best friend of 5 years, LJ. She had Blonde hair, which had bits of pink in it. She wore a dark purple button blouse and black skinny jeans and High heels, she had purple eyeliner on with red lipstick on and had a nose piercing. She was so much prettier than me no wonder she had a boyfriend.

"Hey LJ, Where's the boys?" I smiled

"Just parking the bikes" She smiled

"Hey Hey" I turned around and saw LJ boyfriend and Drew my best friend.

Justin was typically wore jeans, trainers, glasses and had his hair spiked in a rock star way. Drew wore black jeans and shirt and leather jacket and some black trainers.

Justin greets LJ with a disgusting kiss. "Ewww" I said and LJ stuck her middle finger up at me.

"Sorry Miss, I'm in love with the most popular kid in school." She smirked

"Shhh, I don't want anyone to know." I shouted. I was in love with the most popular guy in school and his name Wade Barrett. I had fancied him for years but he just so mean to people like me. He would never go for someone as odd and ugly as me.

"Just worry about the talent show tonight" Drew said. "We are a band and we need our lead singer to rock it."

"Wade is hosting the talent show thought" I said "We're so going to lose."

"Oi! McIntyre " Said a angry British voice I turned to see Wade Barrett himself glaring at Drew with his gang, including my future step brother behind him. "You starched my Mercedes with your stupid bike."

"Sorry Lad" Drew said back "I don't care if your Mercedes is damage. Your parents will buy you a new one I'm Sure."

Wade grabbed Drew by the collar. I pushed Drew behind me "HEY! BACK OFF!" I said

"Oh is your girlfriend sticking up for you?" Wade said sarcastically.

"She not my girlfriend." Drew growled.

I felt my arm being grabbed as Wade pulled me to him "If she not your girlfriend, then you won't mind me doing this."

He placed his lips his over mine, I did respond by pulling myself out of his grip with my strength. I was in state of shock when LJ pulled me behind her "You Ok?" She said as Justin was holding Drew back as he tried to attack Wade.

"I need some air" I pulled out of LJ grip and ran off.

* * *

**Talent Show**

I was on in 10 minutes, I was wearing a gothic black dress, black boots, gloves and a leather jacket. I walked out the changing room to the edge of the stage with the rest of the band and saw Wade there as well.

He grabbed me by the arm "I enjoyed our kiss earlier" He smirked as I glared at him "We should do it again sometime soon"

"Rather kiss a toad than kiss you" I growled and walk towards Drew who pulled me into a hug

"You Ok?" he said then kissed my forehead

"I'm fine" I smiled as Wade went up on stage and Introduced us.

"Next comes the loser of the contest but we have to give them a chance to perform anyway so here they are black hell."

We all walked out to cheers, which was odd as we never had before when we performed. Everyone seems to love us, I really got into the performance and when we finished we had a lot of cheers. I smiled and Drew put his arm over my shoulder as Wade came on stage. "Let give up for the loser Black Hell" He smirked and everyone booed. I winked at Wade and walked off stage.

* * *

**1 hour later **

All the acts were on stage as the votes were counted and Wade was handed the envelope with the result in. "And the winner is" we never got are hopes up when it came to these shows. "Black Hell" he said confused.

LJ screamed and I jumped in Drew arms and he spun me around as Wade started shouting the odds off. I looked down at Drew and smiled "We did it" I beamed as he put me down.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, I felt tingles go through me as I returned his kiss. The crowd was whooped and cheered as I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled away and he smiled as we heard the audience wolf whistle.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

Dammit they can't win; they are not one of us. I turned to face them as I saw Beth and Drew kiss. I had to get revenge on them for this and my car but how!

LJ came over and accept the award and then I saw Drew smirk at me. I wanted to kill him he's the one I want to get revenge on a maybe I could use Beth to do this. I mean she could so much better than Drew, I heard she has a crush on me/

I knew just the plan to turn Drew against Beth and then make Beth mine and changed her into the person she doesn't want to be.

It was the perfect plan.

* * *

**Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent the Characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and LJ belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**1 Week Later**

I sat on the field under a tree, it was currently the end of the day. I was laying on the grass, had my eyes closed, day dreaming when I felt a hand go round my waist.

I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend Drew "Hey" I smiled

"Hey Beautiful" he said

"Where are LJ and Justin?" I smiled

"There coming don't worry" he said he started to stroke my cheek "now where my kiss" he laughed leaning into to me.

I kissed his lips softly several times. His arms circled around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I put my arms around his neck.

"Ewwww" we heard I knew it was LJ so I put my middle finger up at her.

I pulled away "Hey dudes" I smiled

"Hey Girl" LJ smiled "How was Maths with Wade?"

"Sucked he was being his usual dicky self" I groaned"just didn't want to see him today. My mum decide to move in with her rich boyfriend so we moved last weekend and we still not unpacked"

"At least you get a massive room" Drew smiled

"Yeah I guess" I smiled "I just know I'm going to get some posh twit as a neighbour"

"Well you don't have to talk to them" Drew smiled

"Their coming round for dinner tonight" I groaned

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Drew said hugging me. "You still want a ride home on my bike"

"Yes can we go now?" I smiled.

"Yeah," we walk towards the empty car park except for Drew and Justin bikes they were the biker gang style type of bikes.

Drew helped me onto the bike and then hoped on himself. "Hold on to me" he shouted as he started the engine and I wrapped my arms around Drew waist.

* * *

When we arrived at my new house and I let go of Drew's waist. "Where your car?" Drew said.

I got off Drew bike and my mum boyfriend Dusty came out, "Hey pumpkin" he said coming up to me rubbing my head "Hey Drew"

"Hello Mr Rhodes" I smiled at Drew manners.

"Hey Dusty, where my car?" I said

"Oh I sent it to get repaired" he smiled at my squealed.

"Are the neighbour here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you actual know there son" he said "He is friends with Cody" Cody was one of dusty son he was my age and then he had an older son called Dustin. Me and Cody don't get along but me and Dustin are like family.

"Oh who's that?" I asked

"Wade Barrett" my stomach dropped hearing that name.

"Babe I got to go. I pick you up tomorrow, for the cinema?" Drew Butted in

"Ok just text me the time you coming." he nodded and I kissed his cheek "see you later"

"Bye Beautiful," He started up his engine "See you later Mr Rhodes" and he drove away.

"Come on pumpkin" I smiled at Dusty and walked into the house.

"Beth is here" Dusty shouted and Mum comes running in with a make up wipe.

She starts wiping my make up off. "Mum!" I shouted

"You need to get the black off your face. There is a young man you got to impress" she beamed.

"Mum I got Drew" I said

"Drew, that gothic, dirty biker. You shouldn't be with him." she groaned she doesn't like Drew and my friends she doesn't like the way I dress as well.

"Better" she says when she wiped off all my make up I look so plain. She grabbed my hand and dragged me in.

"Everyone this is Beth my daughter. Beth this is Mr and Mrs Barrett and there son Wade." I looked at Wade who had a smirk on his face.

"Hey" I said shyly.

"Why don't you show Wade to your room while he is waiting for Cody?" My mum suggested.

"Ok" I groaned, Wade came towards me and I headed up stairs and found my room.

"Here it is asswipe" I said opening the door and sat down on my bed. "Don't touch anything"

He closed the door and sat on the bed "Where your boyfriend?"

"At home he dropped me off" I said looking down at my phone.

"He really shouldn't left you here alone" Wade said letting his hand touch mine

I turned to face him "DON'T TOUCH ME" He just smirked

"You look so pretty when you don't have black on your gorgeous face" He said stroking my cheek

I felt a blush come up, I mean I did fancy Wade so him being complimentary makes my heart flutter.

"Ummmm Thanks" I mumbled

His hand went to my leg "I don't know why you hang with those losers. You could be so popular."

"Because they are nice to me so there my friends" I said feeling like my body was going num.

"Shhhhhh!" He said softly

"No!" I said trying to stand my ground but I was slowly crumpling.

"I could make you popular" he said shuffling closer to me

"I don't want to be" I said whilst my breathing got heavier

"I think I can changed that" he said leaning in.

Suddenly Cody burst in and I pulled away from Wade "Hey Dude" Cody smiled at Wade "Sorry I'm late, hope the loser didn't bore you to death."

"Shut up Cody." I groaned and went to sat my desk facing the window.

"She was cool," Wade said which made me smile "I was just saying how much prettier she looks without black on her face"

"Lets go." Cody and Wade left the room.

I can never be alone with Wade again cause I think I won't be able to control my feeling if he acts like that again.

* * *

**Review **

**Beth**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent the Characters Beth belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and LJ belong to (xwannabepunk)**

**1 week later**

**Wade's POV**

I stood leaning against the lockers in the empty corridor, it was currently 4th period and I was waiting for a certain someone to come.

"Hey Wade" The blonde girl said as she walked up to me "How could I be of service?"

I looked at the girl know as 'Slut' in the school "Kelly, I need a favour"

"It's going to cost you" she said placing her palm out. I counted the money out and placed $500 in her hand "What you want me to do?"

"Kiss Drew after school in front of Beth." I said

"Ok, I'll do it" She smiled evilly "Good doing business with you"

Phase 1 of my plan was about to start. I smirked and walked back to class.

**Beth's POV**

"So, me, you, Justin and Drew going to the park tonight?" she said

"Yes just got to go home." I smiled

"Cool just text me when your at the park" She smiled as we walked out the double door of the school.

We walked the massive car park we started to walk past Wade, Cody and the rest of his crew. When LJ halted, I looked at her "What's up?"

She kept staring in a certain direction out of my vision. I turned in the direction she was staring and gasped. There was my boyfriend Drew kissing the high school slut Kelly. He really was enjoying a lot as well. I felt the rage started to boil in me.

I walk over to the pair, cleared my throat, they pulled away and Drew face went guilty. "Beth, I can explain" Drew said.

I slapped Drew "We are over, man whore" I said "You two make the perfect couple"

I felt hot tears slip down my face as I walked away from the people staring me and past LJ and Justin who joined her whilst I was confronted Drew. I started to walk past Wade and Cody, when Cody grabbed my arm.

"Do you want a lift home?" he said, he was being nice which was odd.

I wiped away the tears falling down my face, "Yes please"

"Come here" he said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Can we go?"I said flashed a glance at Wade who look worried. I broke the hug and got in to Cody's Aston Martin DBS Volante and drove home.

**2 hours later**

I was currently sitting in my room, I spent the last hour and a half crying with my mum. She was right the whole time I shouldn't be with him or look like this. I had wiped all my black make up off and change out of my black gear. I was wearing blue jeans shorts and a old pink vest top due to the fact it was a sunny day. Mum said she going to take me shopping this weekend to get me a whole new wardrobe.

I was ripping the posters off my wall when someone knocked on my door "Come In" I said and the door opened and I saw Cody and Ted.

"Hey, want to come watch me and the guys play rugby?" Cody smiled

"Ok, I could do with the fresh air" I smiled and grabbed my VANS trainers.

"Lets Go Smurf" Ted said, I got along with Ted as he was always round with Cody. He called me smurf as I was quite small at the high of 5"7, which is small to him.

We got into Cody's Car, I sat in the back, Cody and Ted sat in the front as we drove to the park.

When we got there Ted helped me out the Car, up and down the hill and I sat down at the edge of the green where the boys were gather. I saw Wade there, he glanced at me and did a double take when I wasn't in my normal attire.

I looked down at my phone to see a text from Drew. _Can We Talk?_

_I'm at the field with Cody. I'll warn you he might not be happy you are here._

I looked at the message I just sent and he replied straight away _I will be there in 10._

"Hey" I looked up from my phone to see Wade looking down at me from above.

"Hey Wade." I smiled at him as he sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you be playing?"

"I wanted to see if you are ok" he said placing his arm across my shoulders.

"I'll be fine" I said "It just hurts that all" I felt myself get all emotional and my eyes watered.

He pulled me to him in a hug "Don't cry he is not worth any of your tears" At first the hug felt very awkward but his warm took over and my heart quickened at the contact of his skin on mine.

"I'm just so stupid" I said pulling away from the hug "Why do I always end up heart broken? I must be ugly or something."

He pushed a piece of hair out of my face "You look gorgeous to me" he cupped my cheek and slowly started leaned in.

My heart felt like it was thumping out my chest. His hand slipped to the back of my neck as he kiss my lips softly. I felt a tingles go through my body. I thought this might not happen again, so I took the chance and kissed him. He responded quite quickly to my kiss.

"Wow." A voice I knew so well said, me and Wade broke apart and I turned to see LJ, Drew and Justin. LJ spoke again "You already fell into the arms of another man"

I put my hand through my hair. "Well I'm sorry, I feel pretty shit and Wade was making sure I was ok"

"By stick his tongue down your throat" Drew said annoyed.

"I thought you had better taste than Barrett" LJ said "You are just whoring yourself to him"

"You suppose to be my best friend" I shouted "And you're sticking up for him, the one who cheating on me. Some best friend you are." I stormed off in a fit of rage.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent the Characters Beth belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and LJ belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

**Beth's POV**

**Halloween Party**

Me, Cody and Ted were at the house, getting ready for Wade's Halloween party. Cody and Ted were going as the Men in Black. I have no idea who is Will Smith but they keep fighting over it, Dusty won't get involved and I don't blame him.

I was going a Lara Croft, my hair was now brown, I got a tan and I wore colourful make up, a lot had change since I left Drew. I was in tight short with gun holster, fake toy guns in the holster, tight vest top, boots and my hair was in a long French plat.

"You ready?" I smiled at the boys.

"No, which one of us is Will Smith?" Ted asked

"Ask Wade" I said going out the door and across the lawn to Wade's

Wade opened the door and he was wearing a suit. "Hello boys" he smiled "and Hello Miss Croft"

"We meet again, Mr bond" I played along with his game.

"Which one of these idiots is meant to be Will Smith" Wade smirked

"We decided that you should decide that as you are the host" I kissed his cheek. "I'm off to see the girls and get me some alcohol" I smiled and walk into the house.

I walked in and saw Alicia and Eve they waved me over. "Hey, love the costume" I looked at Alicia and Eve outfits. Eve was wonder women and Alicia was in slutty high school clothes.

"Thank you. You both look awesome" I grinned.

"Not as awesome as superman" that came from Mike mouth, he was Eve's boyfriend. "I got you a drink, Beth or should I say Lara"

"Thank you Clark" making a superman reference.

I looked in the corner and saw Drew as Thor, LJ as Barbie and Justin as Ken. "What are they doing here?" I groaned

"We'll make sure they leave you alone" Eve said.

"Is it wrong to say I miss Drew?" I said

"No, you'll get over him soon, Wade got his eye on you" Eve smiled

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Drew, Justin and LJ

"Can I help?" I said

"We couldn't help but wonder what the fuck you came as?" Drew said

"Care to enlighten us?" LJ said

"I'm Lara Croft" I said

"What a shit costume, right Drew?" she laughed.

"You are right, look how fat she looks in it" Drew said.

I felt tears slip from my eyes and looked down, suddenly felt like I wanted to cover up myself.

"Good one Drew" LJ smirked " She really thinks she going to win you back dress like that, even Wade won't want her."

"Come on, they're not worth the effort" Eve said steering off the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen and found Wade, Cody and Ted. Ted saw I was upset "Hey, what happened?" he said

"LJ and Drew were picking on her" Eve said

Ted pulled me into a hug "Hey, just ignore them" I nodded at what he said.

"What about Justin?" Wade asked, he seemed angry.

"He didn't get involved" I said I'm not upset at him.

"Hey, has anyone seen LJ and Drew?" Justin said through the door.

"No, but knowing LJ I know what she Is doing" I stormed past Justin grabbing his arm.

I ran up the stairs to hear them talking, about me. "She don't deserve a strong sexy man like you." We both heard her say.

"Oh really?" he responded "then who deserves a strong sexy man like me then?"

"Let me show you" she said and we started to hear them make out.

I stormed in the room and grabbed LJ throwing her on the floor. "You bitch! I hate you" I shouted feeling all my emotions come out. I started to get on top off her and hit her until I got pulled off by Wade.

"Let me go" I screamed kicking my legs about

I saw Drew and Justin fighting as I was dragged into another room and heard a door lock. I just broke down in tears and curled up into a ball on the bed .

I felt someone pull me into their chest. "Why does it hurt so much?" I cried.

"Because she was your best friend and you love Drew" Wade said

"I don't want him anymore" I cried "I hate him"

I felt him rub my arm "Is there anything I can do?"

"I just want to go home" I said, "I can't face them"

"Beth" I looked up at him "You need to ignore them, they are jealous of you"

"I guess" I smiled

"You are gorgeous" he said I felt a blush come on and get a weird giddy feeling in my stomach "How could anyone not want you"

I giggled girly at the comment "Thanks Wade, you are a lot sweeter than I thought you were"

He smiled whilst starching his new found beard he had been growing. "Well maybe you should try getting to know me better"

"Oh really? I like to see you persuade me to." I grinned

He shuffled closer to me "I think I can find a way" he said stroking my cheek. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he leaned in slowly. I felt his lips on mine, my mind went straight into overdrive and responded quickly making the kiss more passionate.

I felt myself get shift onto his lap and we were having a full make out session, his hands on my hips, mine in his hair and our tongues fighting in each others mouths. He pulled away and attached his lips to my neck, "God, you are amazing" I moaned.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


End file.
